Autodidatas e Estudantes
by Ricky Crouch
Summary: O mundo pré-Hogwarts. Como viviam as pessoas em pleno século X? Como viveram os quatro fundadores desta grande escola?
1. Uma Grande Descoberta

**AUTODIDATAS E ESTUDANTES**

FASE UM – _Autodidatas: O Princípio de Tudo_

**Autor: **Ricky Crouch

**Sinopse**

Numa época em que ainda não existia Hogwarts, as pessoas estudavam por sua própria conta. Denominavam-se bruxas através de sua própria razão. Muitos caminhos eram difíceis e diversas portas permaneciam trancadas. Entretanto, quatro grandes bruxos se uniram para mudar essa história e fundaram a primeira e a maior escola de todos os tempos. Conheça a história deste grande acontecimento.

**CAPÍTULO UM**

**UMA GRANDE DESCOBERTA**

Há mais de Mil Anos, no auge do século X d.C., começava a se identificar uma nova sociedade, composta de pessoas que possuem poderes mágicos. Nos dias de hoje, essas pessoas são conhecidas historicamente como _bruxas._ Todavia, naquela época, mal se podia ouvir alguém exclamar essa palavra. O medo era muito grande, e, sobretudo, a Igreja Católica condenava essas pessoas à morte através do Tribunal da Inquisição, com o objetivo de impor que as outras pessoas bruxas se entregassem para que recebesse o devido perdão de Nosso Senhor. Contudo, muitos bruxos possuíam as suas próprias ideologias, e escondiam-se ou disfarçavam-se para não causar um grande tumulto entre a sociedade das pessoas _trouxas_ (não provenientes de magia). As tradições bruxas eram mantidas às escondidas, a exposição dessas causaria muita polêmica. Felizmente, foram poucos os que foram descobertos pela Igreja. A maioria das pessoas acusadas não eram bruxas, foram condenadas injustamente. Como as tradições eram mantidas às escondidas, os jovens bruxos eram educados por seus pais, ou eles estudavam por sua própria conta, utilizando os recursos de livros pertencentes a seus antepassados, e a sua razão. Conseqüentemente, não existiam escolas especializadas em Bruxaria. Dessa maneira, os bruxos que eram filhos de trouxas, não possuíam acesso a esse tipo de aperfeiçoamento. Muitos bruxos nem ao menos sabiam que tinham poderes mágicos. A sociedade dos bruxos era muito primitiva. Porém, os primeiros passos para a sua evolução foram dados por quatro bruxos. Esses quatro bruxos obviamente eram autodidatas, todos filhos de bruxos, ou como alguns preferem dizer, esses bruxos eram sangues-puros. E agora conheceremos como tudo começou, a história desses bruxos, e a fundação da primeira escola de Bruxaria, que mais tarde tornar-se-ia a maior escola especializada em Bruxaria do Mundo.

Godric Gryffindor era um bruxo muito estudioso, mas que nem ainda sabia o que exatamente era ser um bruxo. Estudava em um colégio para trouxas, aonde aprendia matemática, latim e literatura, como todos os outros alunos. Os pais de Godric eram bruxos, mas disso ele não sabia. Eles praticavam e estudavam feitiços no porão, lugar aonde Godric era proibido de entrar. Caso desobedecesse a esse mandamento, um castigo muito severo o esperaria. Godric tinha apenas 10 anos, os cabelos curtos, lisos, e castanhos, os olhos igualmente castanhos. Ele era magro e sempre usava roupas vermelhas e douradas, pois estas eram as cores prediletas de sua mãe. Representavam a nobreza, a ousadia e a bravura. O garoto morava em uma grande mansão, que possuía muitas características medievais e um grande acervo de livros em sua biblioteca. Os pais de Godric adoravam ler, sobre todos os assuntos, mas certamente eles devem ter uma preferência às ciências ocultas, disso Godric desconfiava muito. Geralmente, ele passava o dia na biblioteca, lendo um livro qualquer ou estudando latim. Às vezes, Godric perambulava na vizinhança, mas ele nunca tinha o que fazer lá. A escola ficava há uns quatro quilômetros de sua casa, e era igualmente nessa distância que seus colegas moravam. Godric não se relacionava muito com as outras pessoas, além de tímido, era pouco conhecido, e talvez pudesse até ser considerado anti-sociável. Todavia, isso não era culpa dele. Os pais de Godric o isolavam de todo a sociedade, pois afirmavam que aquele não era o momento certo para se fazer amigos. Na escola, Godric também não era muito sociável. De uma classe que contém vinte e cinco alunos, Godric apenas se relacionava com oito, sete ou meia-dúzia de alunos. Certamente, podemos afirmar que não era fácil para ele levar uma vida dessa maneira. Mas Godric aceitava a tudo isso de cabeça erguida, pois sabia que as coisas ainda estavam a melhorar.

Muitos mistérios o cercavam, de lá para cá. Para começar, a história do porão, onde seus pais ficavam trancados uma boa parte do dia. Godric não fazia idéia do que se passava por trás da porta do porão. Certa vez, ele tentou espionar, mas imediatamente fora percebido e como conseqüência recebeu um castigo. Estava proibido de descer aquelas escadas. Outro dia, Godric tentara mais uma vez entrar no porão, mas a porta estava trancada. Não entendia o porquê de tanto segredo. Afinal de contas, o que ele não podia saber? Tudo isso era considerado estranho por ele. Outro tópico nada comum é os amigos dos pais de Godric: os Petlieclourech. Uma vez por semana, os Petlieclourech visitam os Gryffindor. Aliás, visitam os pais de Godric, pois mal o casal entra em casa e já se dirigem ao porão, onde ficam horas e horas confinados. De vez em quando, é possível ouvir vozes altas ecoando no porão. Que tipo de conversa eles têm? Certamente era discriminada pela sociedade, para se esconder tanto dessa maneira. Os empregados dos Gryffindor com certeza devem saber do que se trata tudo aquilo, mas a Godric nunca ousaram revelar. Por mais que o garoto insistisse, nada conseguia obter com os criados. A única opção que lhe restava era investigar tudo isso. Afinal, ele não gostaria de ser o único da casa a não compreender o que se passa no porão. Porém, toda essa investigação deveria ser deixada para depois, pois no momento outra coisa agoniava Godric. Coisas profundamente estranhas aconteciam a ele. Por exemplo, na escola. Certa vez, Godric chegou atrasado na escola, e como castigo, o docente ordenou que Godric passasse a aula inteira na "carteira liça". A carteira era feita de madeira e estava cheia de pregos enferrujados que machucavam aos alunos que ali se sentavam. Ao final da aula, o corpo estaria com muitos ferimentos e se não fossem bem tratados poderiam resultar em inflamação. Naquela época, os castigos físicos estavam dentro da filosofia das escolas. Mas a Godric nenhum ferimento ocorria, nenhum arranhão, nenhuma dor. Ele agira naturalmente. O professor afirmava que Godric resistia às dores, sem compartilhar os seus gritos com a classe, como faz a maioria dos alunos que recebem esse castigo. Por quê ele não sentia dores? Por quê não recebia ferimentos? Não que ele quisesse que isso acontecesse, mas isso não deveria acontecer, já que com os outros alunos isso acontece? O mesmo ocorreu no último castigo de Godric. O menino teve que passar a aula toda com os pés descalços, sobre cacos de vidro. Uma vez ou outra, o professor pisava no pé de Godric, partindo os cacos que estavam sob o pé do garoto. Muitos alunos desviavam o olhar, pois a dor era imensa. Mas a única coisa que Godric sentia eram leves cócegas. Por quê? O menino muitas vezes pensava em contar isso aos pais, mas tinha medo que eles o considerassem um bruxo. E aos bruxos, existia apenas um único destino: a fogueira. Os bruxos eram queimados vivos. Deve ser uma experiência tremendamente hedionda, e certamente Godric não iria querer passar por isso.

O mais estranho ainda aconteceu naquele dia. Godric estava sendo levado por sua carruagem à escola, quando percebe alguns flashes dourados e vermelhos vindos da floresta. Aquelas cores certamente faziam influência nele, afinal, todas as suas roupas possuíam essas cores. Ao chegar na escola, Godric dirigiu-se a pé para a floresta. É claro que quando ele voltasse, receberia um castigo muito rigoroso, mas valia o risco. Na encosta da floresta havia uma coruja. A coruja voou e pousou em seu ombro, sem que Godric pedisse. Naquela época, a coruja simbolizava a morte de um parente na família e as pessoas que apreciassem as corujas eram consideradas hereges. Se alguém visse Godric com aquela coruja, certamente o Tribunal da Inquisição o esperaria de portas abertas, sem esperanças para uma saída. A opção mais sensata naquele momento era ir embora, partir de volta para a escola. Mas a coruja o levou mais adentro da floresta e os dois conversaram.

- Olá, menino. – disse a coruja, que possuía uma voz fina e doce, como de uma majestosa princesa dos contos de fada.

- O... O que... Como... – Godric mal conseguia falar uma palavra naquele momento, quanto mais conversar com a coruja que olhava fixamente nele. Os olhos dela chegavam a causar arrepios, tão grandes que eram.

- Tenha fleuma. Eu entendo o que deve se passar em sua cabeça nesse momento. Por isso, acho melhor eu ir falando sozinha enquanto você se tranqüiliza. Adiante, você faz as suas perguntas.

Godric concordou com a cabeça, embora aquela situação fosse por um tanto embaraçosa. O que pensaria aquele que o encontrasse conversando com uma coruja? Certamente, seria preso na hora, sem nem ao menos ser constatado aos pais.

- Bom, eu sou a Coruja da Floresta. Venho a esta parte da floresta, que é mais próxima da cidade, para colocar as pessoas em seus devidos destinos. Você, por exemplo, está fugindo de seu destino. Todas as coisas estranhas que você anda notando, certamente significam alguma coisa. Eu devo avisar-lhe que o mais certo é que o senhor converse com os seus pais a respeito disso. Trata-se de algo mito importante, pois envolve muitos cotidianos de sua vida. – e a coruja finalizou, à espera de que Godric pudesse responder alguma coisa.

- É apenas isso? Quer que eu fale com os meus pais? – disse Godric rapidamente.

- Por ora, sim. – respondeu a coruja.

- Então quer dizer que há mais coisas? – concluiu Godric sobre o que a coruja acabara de responder.

- Sim. Na verdade, eu não irei mais te procurar. Você irá me procurar. Eu sei de que precisará de mim, por isso virá a floresta. Quando precisar, é só procurar a minha casa. Eu geralmente estou sempre lá. Ela fica no centro da floresta. Há dois caminhos: o mais longo e o mais curto. O caminho mais longo é sempre o mais fácil, guarde bem isso.

- Não esquecerei.

- "timo. Agora, com licença. Pode ir à sua casa, não se preocupe com a escola. Você não precisa mais dela. – A coruja voou e desapareceu no céu. Godric ficou pensando nas palavras da coruja. Acontecera tudo muito rápido. Após uns quinze minutos, ele foi para casa.

Duas horas Godric permaneceu caminhando até chegar em casa. Estava exausto. Alguns empregados notaram a sua presença e permaneceram inquietos, um tanto preocupados. Parecia que havia algo na casa que Godric não deveria ver. Após alguns minutos, Godric entendeu o porquê daquele comportamento. A porta do porão estava aberta. Finalmente ele descobriria o que se passava naquele lugar. Já estava descendo as escadas do porão quando dá de encontro com a sua mãe, que estava subindo. A mãe, muito aborrecida, o leva pelas orelhas de volta à cozinha.

- O que pensa que estava fazendo? Tem muitas explicações a me dar. O que faz aqui, não deveria estar na escola? – disse a mãe de Godric com muita rispidez. Ela é severa, mas justa.

- Desculpe-me, eu precisava descer. – justificou Godric.

- O que precisa de lá? Não há nada seu no porão. – respondeu a mãe de Godric.

- Eu preciso falar com vocês. Você e o papai. – disse Godric, quase desesperado. – Então, a Sra. Gryffindor desce as escadas do porão e após um minuto volta com o pai de Godric, o Sr. Gryffindor.

Os três se encaminham para a sala de encontro da casa. Cada um senta em sua poltrona. Godric respira fundo e começa a contar toda história, desde a coruja até os castigos da escola. O garoto suava frio, esperando a reação dos pais ao final daquela conversa.

Quando Godric terminou de contar tudo o que devia, os pais se entreolharam. Era precisamente o que Godric temia o que acontecesse. O próximo ato com certeza seria encaminhá-lo para o Tribunal do Santo Ofício, aonde ele será condenado por seus atos que eram considerados heresias.


	2. O Caminho na Floresta

**AUTODIDATAS E ESTUDANTES**

FASE UM – _Autodidatas: O Princípio de Tudo_

**Autor: **Ricky Crouch

**Sinopse**

Numa época em que ainda não existia Hogwarts, as pessoas estudavam por sua própria conta. Denominavam-se bruxas através de sua própria razão. Muitos caminhos eram difíceis e diversas portas permaneciam trancadas. Entretanto, quatro grandes bruxos se uniram para mudar essa história e fundaram a primeira e a maior escola de todos os tempos. Conheça a história deste grande acontecimento.

**CAPÍTULO DOIS**

**O CAMINHO NA FLORESTA**

Quando Godric terminou de contar tudo o que devia, os pais se entreolharam. Era precisamente o que Godric temia o que acontecesse. O próximo ato com certeza seria encaminhá-lo para o Tribunal do Santo Ofício, aonde ele será condenado por seus atos que eram considerados heresias.

Mas ao invés disso, o Sr. Gryffindor dá um leve suspiro e diz:

- Eu já esperava que esse dia fosse chegar.

- Era de se esperar mesmo, inevitável. – comentou a Sra. Gryffindor, levando Godric para um mar de dúvidas. – Acho melhor contarmos tudo.

- Você conta.

- Está bem. – disse a Sra. Gryffindor, que em seguida virou-se para Godric. O que lhe esperava? O que aconteceria? Qual afinal a chave de todo esse suspense?

- Godric, isso tudo que aconteceu a você nesses últimos tempos, é perfeitamente normal. É normal porque você é um bruxo; logo, espera-se que você não tenha as mesmas reações de uma pessoa que não é bruxa. – e foi dita a pior palavra que Godric poderia ouvir naquele momento: bruxo. Isso significava apenas uma coisa: ele seria levado para o Tribunal da Santa Inquisição. Antes, que a mãe de Godric pudesse continuar, o garoto a interrompeu, implorando.

- Não! Por favor, não me encaminhe para o Tribunal do Santo Ofício! Eu não quero morrer! Não faça isso, por favor. E, além disso, não pode ter certeza de que sou um bruxo. Eu nem ao menos sei fazer magias, nem tenho uma vassoura alada, ou um caldeirão. Por favor, não me leve para aquele Tribunal.

- Acalme-se. – disse pacientemente a Sra. Gryffindor. – O senhor é sim um bruxo, disso temos certeza. Eu e seu pai somos bruxos também. Logo, não há como evitar que você seja um bruxo, a não ser em casos muito raros, mas isso é outra história. De qualquer forma, sabendo agora que você é um bruxo, poderemos mudar as regras desta casa.

- Mudar as regras? Espere! Está indo rápido demais! Como vou saber de que não estão me enganando? De que na verdade, o que querem é levar-me para o Tribunal do Santo Ofício?

Como resposta, os pais de Godric retiraram de seus bolsos as suas respectivas varinhas de condão. A mãe murmurou algumas palavras e a vela que estava sobre a mesa começou a flutuar. Após o pai também ter murmurado algumas palavras, um livro veio em direção à sua mão. Godric ficou impressionado. Então era mesmo verdade, a existência de bruxos.

Entretanto, não seria tudo apenas um mero truque? Antes que Godric pudesse exclamar alguma coisa, os pais dele o levaram para o seu quarto.

- Temos muito a fazer amanhã. – disse a Sra. Gryffindor.

- Realmente. Amanhã acordaremos mais cedo do que de costume. Iremos ao Olivaras e ao Gringotes, no Beco Diagonal. – disse o Sr. Gryffindor.

- Que lugar é esse? – perguntou Godric.

- Fica em Londres, não muito longe daqui. Você conhecerá tudo amanhã, não há porque se preocupar. Agora descanse bem, amanhã acordará bem cedo. – respondeu o Sr. Gryffindor.

- Mas ainda são onze horas... da manhã! – retrucou Godric.

- Está certo, está certo. Pode ir brincar aonde você quiser, mas volte cedo. – disse o Sr. Gryffindor.

- OK. – concordou Godric

- Espere! Espere! – chamou a Sra. Gryffindor antes que Godric pudesse sair do quarto. – Terá de prometer uma coisa. Você nunca irá contar a ninguém sobre isso. Nunca. Ninguém pode saber que somos bruxos e você sabe porquê. Apesar do Tribunal da Inquisição ser inofensiva para nós, não devemos nos expor aos trouxas. Eles podem ter idéias malucas, e poderão querer nos escravizar. São como formigas. Uma formiga é insignificante, mas milhões delas causam muito alvoroço.

- Trouxas? – Godric perguntou sem entender.

- Os trouxas são pessoas que não possuem poderes mágicos. Se você não fosse um bruxo, então seria um trouxa, eu suponho.

- Ah... Entendi... – Godric disse, e depois disso partiu para a floresta.

Queria conversar com a coruja, mas não sabia se deveria fazer isso. Afinal de contas, Godric prometera não contar a ninguém que era um bruxo. Mas talvez conversar com a coruja não fizesse mal algum, pois ela já sabia de tudo e não ousaria contar a alguém.

Já na encosta da floresta, tentou procurar o lugar específico aonde a coruja o levara. Onde ficava a casa dela mesmo? No centro da floresta. Godric começou a andar na direção que deduzia ser o centro da floresta. Quando mais para dentro andava, mais o silêncio tomava conta da região. Conforme andava para a direção que escolhera, os cantos dos pássaros iam diminuindo e os animais da floresta iam desaparecendo. Até que chegou uma parte em que as próprias vidas das árvores pareciam estar diminuindo também. Talvez tudo isso pudesse fazer algum sentido, afinal a coruja simbolizava a morte naquela época. Godric continuou andando, começando a se cansar.

Tentava por tudo naquele momento não se desesperar. As árvores pareciam que estavam mortas, e não havia sinais de pássaros ou outros animais. Será que a coruja morava mesmo ali? Será que tomara o caminho errado? Desesperado por estar sozinho naquele lugar, Godric começou a correr à procura não apenas da coruja, mas de qualquer outro ser vivo. Correu mais ou menos por uns vinte minutos, até que encontrara o primeiro pássaro, que estava dormindo. Era um urubu. Pelo menos ele não estava sozinho agora. Embora soasse mal-educado, Godric tentou acordar o urubu.

- Ei! Psiu! – Godric chamou pelo urubu, que dormia profundamente. Eis então que de repente, o urubu solta um grito altíssimo.

- O que você quer, moleque? Não vê que eu estava em meu quinto sono? Eu sempre tenho nove sonos por dia, por sua culpa não conseguirei alcançar essa marca antes do Sol fazer as nossas sombras sumirem.

- Desculpe-me, eu não queria incomodá-lo. Eu acho que me perdi nessa floresta, estou à procura da casa da Coruja, sabe onde fica? – o urubu sorri e responde maliciosamente:

- É claro que eu sei. Conheço essa floresta como se fosse minha. Aliás, essa floresta é minha! De qualquer forma, a casa da Coruja fica naquela direção. – e o urubu apontou para o leste – Vê? Há dois caminhos. O caminho da direita e o caminho da esquerda. O caminho da direita é o mais longo, o da esquerda é mais curto. Sugiro que pegue o caminho da direita, é mais fácil.

E a levar pelo mau temperamento do urubu, Godric resolveu pegar o caminho da esquerda, que é mais curto.

- Não, prefiro o caminho da esquerda.

- Tem certeza? É muito difícil...

- Quanto mais difícil um trabalho é, mais gratificante será a sua conclusão. – justificou Godric.

- Nisso você tem razão. Mas se eu fosse você, pegava o caminho da direita.

- Não insista. Pegarei o caminho da esquerda. Muito obrigado pela sua ajuda. – disse Godric, e o urubu mal-humorado voltou a dormir.

Conforme Godric prosseguia em seu caminho, as árvores iam perdendo as suas cores, parecendo completamente mortas. Afinal, o urubu tinha razão: teria sido melhor tomar o caminho da direita. Mas agora já era tarde demais para voltar, e Godric prosseguiu, tentando manter a calma. Quando o Sol atingiu o topo, escondendo as sombras e anunciando o meio-dia, Godric começou a ficar mais apavorado. Já estava se arrependendo de ter entrado na floresta. Deveria ter ficado em casa, esperando pelo almoço. O silêncio ainda tomava conta do local. Afinal, o que ele deveria fazer? Godric começou a correr novamente, perdendo o controle de seu desespero. Parecia estar fugindo de um fantasma. Permaneceu correndo por mais uns dez minutos, até encontrar outro animal. Desta vez era um urso. Estava dormindo. Será que devia acordá-lo? Se o urubu ficara tão mal-humorado, talvez fosse melhor passar despercebido, sem acordar o urso. O urso poderia tomar atitudes drásticas e partir para a violência. Não, não valia a pena fazer isso. Godric continuou em seu caminho. Pelo menos a presença do urso foi um bom sinal, talvez significasse que já estivesse chegando ao centro da floresta.

Continuou caminhando, agora começando a ficar cansado. As árvores continuavam do mesmo jeito, mortas e sem cor. Então de repente Godric se lembra das palavras da coruja:

- Há dois caminhos: o mais longo e o mais curto. O caminho mais longo é sempre o mais fácil, guarde bem isso.

Agora ele realmente ficou aterrorizado. Pegara o caminho errado! E agora? Continuava a frente? Voltava e pedia ajuda ao urso? Não adiantava, já era tarde demais. Teria que continuar andando. Godric ficou pensando nas palavras que dissera ao urubu, a fim de se acalmar.

- Quanto mais difícil um trabalho é, mais gratificante será a sua conclusão.

Continuou andando e respirou bem fundo. Um vento leve batia em seu rosto. Uma brisa muito suave. Godric fechou os olhos, e permaneceu assim durante uns segundos. Após ter aberto os olhos, encontrava-se em um lugar completamente diferente. Estava em um vale, aonde havia diversas árvores, que envolviam uma maior, como se fosse a "árvore-rainha". Nas raízes dessa árvore maior, passava um pequeno rio, cujas águas eram transparentes, de maneira que se podia avistar os peixes que ali moravam.

- Pelo visto não prestara atenção em minhas palavras. – disse a coruja branca, os olhos maiores do que nunca.

- Me desculpe, eu deveria ter ouvido o que o urubu disse. – disse Godric

- Você o subestimou. E subestimou ao urso também, poderia ter pedido ajuda. – a coruja disse

- Mais uma vez me desculpe. – Godric lamentou-se.

- Esqueça isso. Mas que sirva de lição. E não pense que conseguiu encontrar o fim daquele caminho. Você veio aqui por mágica.

- Mágica?

- Sim, eu mesma vi. Você apareceu de repente nesse mesmo lugar onde está agora parado.

E essa era mais uma prova de que Godric era mesmo um bruxo. Teria realizado uma espécie de teletransporte.

- De qualquer maneira, Sr. Gryffindor, chegou mais cedo do que eu esperava. O que lhe trouxe aqui? – a coruja perguntou

- Queria ter certeza de tudo.

- Pois bem, cá estou. É tudo verdadeiro, nada de truques. Sua dúvida foi esclarecida?

- Sim. Porém, eu gostaria de saber mais uma coisa.

- O quê gostaria de saber?

- Qual é o seu nome?

- Chame-me de Edwiges.

- Edwiges... Um belo nome que tens.

- Muito obrigada.

- Bom, e como é que volto para casa?

- Tem de ser pelo mesmo caminho que veio, é a única maneira. – a coruja disse, dando um suspiro.

- Mas eu vim parar aqui por magia! Como saberei voltar para casa se não sei o caminho?

- Apenas concentre-se. – Edwiges tentou acalmar Godric.

- Isso não é possível! – e Godric seguiu pela floresta. Estava ao mesmo tempo aflito, ao mesmo tempo nervoso.

Continuou caminhando por mais alguns minutos até que desistira. Não havia mesmo jeito, estava realmente perdido. Godric tentou seguir as palavras de Edwiges, mas de nada adiantava. Sentou-se numa pedra e ficou refletindo, quase chorando.


	3. O Gatoelho Mágico

**AUTODIDATAS E ESTUDANTES**

FASE UM – _Autodidatas: O Princípio de Tudo_

**Autor: **Ricky Crouch

**Sinopse**

Numa época em que ainda não existia Hogwarts, as pessoas estudavam por sua própria conta. Denominavam-se bruxas através de sua própria razão. Muitos caminhos eram difíceis e diversas portas permaneciam trancadas. Entretanto, quatro grandes bruxos se uniram para mudar essa história e fundaram a primeira e a maior escola de todos os tempos. Conheça a história deste grande acontecimento.

**CAPÍTULO TRÊS**

**O GATOELHO MÁGICO**

Continuou caminhando por mais alguns minutos até que desistira. Não havia mesmo jeito, estava realmente perdido. Godric tentou seguir as palavras de Edwiges, mas de nada adiantava. Sentou-se numa pedra e ficou refletindo, quase chorando.

Não, não podia mais ficar ali, chorando como um bebê. Não ganharia nada com isso. Godric levantou-se decidido a continuar, mas depois se sentou novamente. Uma estranha criatura o observava, bem a sua frente. Era um híbrido de gato e coelho, um "gatoelho". O gatoelho era marrom, e usava pequeno um colar de jade. Tinha machas brancas por todo o corpo.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa? – perguntou o gatoelho. Godric levou um susto. Não estava acostumado a conversar com animais, mesmo tendo conversado há pouco tempo com uma coruja e um urubu.

- Não, não, não aconteceu nada. Eu apenas acho que estou perdido. – Godric respondeu um pouco surpreendido e assustado.

- Tenho certeza de que isso significa alguma coisa. Por que me respondeu que não aconteceu nada?

- Não queria incomodá-lo.

- Não é incômodo algum. Aonde você gostaria de ir?

- Para fora da floresta, próximo à cidade.

- Sei... Você não se lembra que caminho usou para chegar até aqui?

- Não me lembro.

- Hum... e por que você veio à floresta? Geralmente as pessoas não vêm aqui, sabe.

- Vim visitar a coruja Edwiges. – respondeu Godric, um pouco aborrecido porque o gatoelho o estava enchendo de perguntas.

- Edwiges? Não conheço nenhuma Edwiges! A única coruja que conheço se chama Ártemis.

- Não, mas a coruja que eu visitei se chama Edwiges. Ela é branca e mora no centro da floresta.

- A Ártemis também mora no centro da floresta, mas ela é dourada. Geralmente, ela passa o tempo com os cachorros, é muito amiga deles.

Godric começou a achar isso realmente estranho. Será de que Edwiges realmente existia? Será de que ela na verdade era Ártemis, mas assumira uma forma diferente? Será de que o gatoelho estava inventando essa história?

- Muito estranho... – disse Godric, parecendo desconfiar do gatoelho.

- De qualquer maneira, Ártemis deve estar com os cachorros. Se você quiser falar com ela, é só seguir ao Sul da floresta.

- Não, obrigado. – respondeu Godric – Onde você disse que Ártemis morava mesmo?

- No centro da floresta, mas ela nunca fica por lá. Nem mesmo à noite. Como eu disse, ela passa o dia ao lado dos cachorros.

- E o que ela faz com os cachorros?

- Não faço a mínima idéia. Se a minha casa fosse perto da casa de Ártemis, eu saberia. Mas eu não moro muito perto do centro da floresta.

- Sei... – disse Godric, desconfiando ainda mais – Bom, você sabe como eu saio da floresta?

- Bem, o melhor caminho com certeza é por ali. – disse o gatoelho, apontando para uma direção. Mais ao longe se podia avistar uma cachoeira. – Atravesse a cachoeira, e então você saberá o caminho.

- Obrigado, acho que já vou indo. – disse Godric e começou a caminhar, sem olhar para trás.

Godric caminhou em direção a cachoeira, com a péssima sensação de que estava sendo seguido. Permaneceu andando por um tempo equivalente a uma hora, e então chegou à cachoeira. O Sol esquentava a cabeça de Godric, de maneira que ele precisasse usar um chapéu. No alto da cachoeira, flashes dourados e vermelhos – Edwiges estava lá.

Godric seguiu a coruja. Ela voou pela cachoeira, seguiu por um longo rio, até chegar em um imenso lago. O lago possuía águas límpidas e muitos animais o rodeava. Era uma visão muito encantadora. Godric chamou pela coruja, e imediatamente ela voou para o seu braço.

- Algum problema, Godric? – disse Edwiges, da maneira mais inocente possível.

- Bem, me contaram algumas coisas a seu respeito.

- O que falaram sobre mim?

- Quem é Ártemis? – perguntou Godric, sendo direto.

- Não conheço. E Ártemis não tem nada a ver comigo, tem?

- Bem... é que eu conheci um gatoelho e ele disse que a única coruja que mora

nessa floresta é a Ártemis.

- Entendo. Então você está supondo de que eu sou Ártemis e menti para você? – disse Edwiges, adivinhando os pensamentos do garoto.

- Isso.

- Bom, eu posso te dizer que _eu_ sou a única coruja dessa floresta. Essa Ártemis não existe, com certeza o gatoelho mentiu para você.

- Então isso explica tudo. O gatoelho deve ter mentido mesmo.

- Como ele era?

- Bom, era marrom e tinha manchas brancas.

- Não tem algo que o diferencie dos outros?

- Ele usava um colar, isso basta?

- Que tipo de colar?

- Acho que de jade. – disse Godric tentando se lembrar.

­- Tem certeza?

- Não muita.

- Se o gatoelho usava mesmo um colar de jade ele é o príncipe dos gatoelhos. Ele nunca mentiria e não é qualquer um que pode conversar com ele. – Edwiges ficou pensativa.

Godric volta a contemplar o imenso lago. Por uns minutos, Godric pensou estar em Éden, um maravilhoso jardim que visitara quando estava viajando com seus pais.

Então lhe ocorreu de que precisava voltar para casa o quanto antes.

- Edwiges, eu preciso voltar para casa. Por favor, me mostre o caminho. Preciso voltar antes que escureça, ou meus pais ficarão preocupados!

- Sinto muito Godric, mas não vou fazer isso.

- Por que não? Por favor, precisa me dizer.

- Não.

O desespero de Godric estava aumentando. O gatoelho com certeza deveria ter se enganado, pois a floresta não parecia terminar na direção em que ele apontara.

- Pelo amor de Deus! Diga-me por onde devo ir!

- Já disse que não!

Procurando manter a calma, Godric pensou em qual caminho deveria tomar. Mas em nenhum deles, podia-se avistar a cidade. De repente, o gatoelho surge ao lado de Edwiges. Talvez Godric pudesse lhe perguntar novamente, mas o gatoelho foi quem disse antes:

- Olá, Ártemis! O que faz aqui? – perguntou o gatoelho surpreso.

Maior foi a surpresa de Godric. Ártemis? Afinal de contas, quem é Ártemis? Seria mesmo Edwiges? Mas então Edwiges respondeu ao gatoelho como se o conhecesse há anos.

- Vim ajudar o Scrappy. Ele estava tendo problemas com uma raposa.

- Entendo... – disse o gatoelho. Godric ficou observando os dois muitos confuso. O que o gatoelho dissera mesmo? "A Ártemis também mora no centro da floresta, mas ela é dourada".

- Ei, gatoelho, quem é Ártemis? – perguntou Godric, intrometendo-se na conversa.

- Ora, é a coruja, é claro. – respondeu o gatoelho, como se aquela fosse uma pergunta muito boba.

- Mas não disseste que Ártemis era dourada? – disse Godric, desafiando o gatoelho.

- Sim, mas eu não lhe disse que Ártemis podia mudar sua penugem.


	4. O Segredo de Edwiges

**AUTODIDATAS E ESTUDANTES**

FASE UM – _Autodidatas: O Princípio de Tudo_

**Autor: **Ricky Crouch

**Sinopse**

Numa época em que ainda não existia Hogwarts, as pessoas estudavam por sua própria conta. Denominavam-se bruxas através de sua própria razão. Muitos caminhos eram difíceis e diversas portas permaneciam trancadas. Entretanto, quatro grandes bruxos se uniram para mudar essa história e fundaram a primeira e a maior escola de todos os tempos. Conheça a história deste grande acontecimento.

**CAPÍTULO QUATRO**

**O SEGREDO DE EDWIGES**

- Sim, mas eu não lhe disse que Ártemis podia mudar sua penugem.

- Como é que é? – exclamou Godric, incrédulo. – Edwiges, não me contaste que não era Ártemis?

- Bem, na verdade, não era para você saber disso. – disse Edwiges, como se odiasse falar deste assunto.

- E qual o problema em eu te chamar de Ártemis?

- O problema é que Ártemis não é o meu nome verdadeiro. Eu sou Edwiges, mas os gatoelhos me chamam de Ártemis por bons motivos. Infelizmente, eu não posso te contar, não aqui. Vá para a sua casa, então eu voarei até a janela de seu quarto e poderei lhe contar tudo.

- Tudo bem. – disse Godric – Mas como é que voltarei para casa?

- Siga o caminho que o gatoelho lhe mostrou.

- Mas parece não ser o caminho certo...

- APENAS SIGA! – interrompeu Edwiges, muito aborrecida.

E, muito contrariado, Godric contornou o lago e seguiu o caminho que o gatoelho apontara. Era um campo de poucas florestas, com certeza isso indicava o fim da floresta, mas será que estava seguindo o caminho para a cidade?

Depois de duas horas, Godric encontrou a conhecida estrada que usava para ir à escola. Demoraria mais uma hora, talvez, para chegar em casa, pois, a julgar pelo cenário, sua casa deveria estar a dois quilômetros dali.

Exausto, Godric chegou em casa, e as perguntas de seus pais o acompanhou.

- Godric, onde você estava? – perguntou a Sra. Gryffindor – Nos deixou angustiados de tanta preocupação! Por onde andaste? Sua roupa está toda suja! Por acaso, esteja perambulando pela floresta?

- Sim, mas...

- Não vou querer saber que esteve lá outra vez! – interrompeu a Sra. Gryffindor, totalmente desgostosa – A floresta é perigosa e você poderia ter se perdido. Levaríamos dias até encontrá-lo.

- Mas, mãe, eu fui porque...

- Não me interessa o porquê de você ter ido àquele lugar!

- Querida, deixe Godric nos contar porque foi à floresta. Ele não iria lá sem um bom motivo. – disse o Sr. Gryffindor.

- Ah, está bem.

Godric contou tudo sobre o que acontecera. Desde os flashes dourados e vermelhos até a história de Ártemis e os gatoelhos.

- Godric, não espere, pois essa coruja não virá lhe contar a história. – disse o Sr. Gryffindor.

- Por que não?

- Bom para isso teríamos que contar a história...

- Então me conte! Já que a coruja não virá para me contar mesmo...

- Está bem, está bem. Todos os bruxos conhecem essa história, é bastante conhecida, por sinal.

"Como você deve saber, a Edwiges é a única coruja da floresta. Ela sofreu uma maldição dos gatoelhos, e por isso, não poderia sair da floresta. O encanto só seria quebrado no dia em que as corujas aceitassem dividir as árvores do centro da floresta com eles. Mas como a Edwiges era a única coruja, o encanto nunca seria quebrado. Então, um dia, os lobos atacaram a vila dos gatoelhos, e Edwiges, como era amiga dos lobos, acalmou-os e, conseqüentemente, salvou os gatoelhos. Os gatoelhos, muito agradecidos, passaram a proteger Edwiges. Primeiro, quebraram o encanto. E então, para enganar a todos os outros animais, os gatoelhos passaram a chamar a Edwiges de Ártemis, para que os outros animais pensassem que existiam mais de uma coruja na floresta. Depois, os gatoelhos deram à Edwiges poderes mágicos, e com isso ela podia trocar as cores de suas penas quando quisesse."

- É mais ou menos isso a história. Os poderes mágicos são mantidos pelo príncipe dos gatoelhos. Ele possui um colar de jades. No dia em que todos os gatoelhos morrerem, Edwiges perderá os seus poderes e todos os animais da floresta não poderão mais falar.

- Então, isso significa que todos os animais floresta sabem falar?

- Obviamente.

- E se algum animal deixar a floresta?

- Isso, eu não sei.

Depois do jantar, Godric foi ao seu quarto. Estava muito cansado, depois de tudo o que acontecera na floresta. Mas, encima de sua cama, estava Edwiges.

- Já era tempo, Godric. Estava desistindo de ter vindo.

- Edwiges! Pensei que você não pudesse vir...

- Por que não?

­- Meu pai contou toda a história.

- Ah... – Edwiges pareceu muito desapontada – Bom, tem mais um motivo de eu ter vindo.

- E qual é?

- Eu vou ficar, é claro. Não voltarei mais para a floresta.

­- Mas, Edwiges, e se os lobos voltarem a atacar os gatoelhos? Você não poderá mais falar e...

- Os gatoelhos acham que já sabem de defender muito bem sozinhos.

- Mesmo assim, eu acho que...

- Godric. – Edwiges parecia muito irritada – Eu sou a única coruja da floresta? Como poderão surgir novas gerações de corujas se eu continuar sozinha? Não posso deixar que todas as corujas desapareçam!

Pela maneira que Edwiges falava, parecia que ela era a única coruja do mundo. Mas Godric preferiu não contrariá-la. Se uma coruja decide alguma coisa, está decidido. Não há nada que possa fazê-la mudar de idéia.

Até que foi bom Edwiges ter resolvido morar com Godric. Ainda havia muitas coisas que Godric gostaria de perguntar, e, quando ele precisasse de ajuda, a coruja poderia auxiliá-lo – a coruja era muito sábia.

A Lua iluminando o quarto, Godric dormiu profundamente, enquanto Edwiges se aprontava encima do armário. Já imaginava o que os pais diriam na manhã seguinte.


	5. O Tribunal do Santo Ofício

**AUTODIDATAS E ESTUDANTES**

FASE UM – _Autodidatas: O Princípio de Tudo_

**Autor: **Ricky Crouch

**Sinopse**

Numa época em que ainda não existia Hogwarts, as pessoas estudavam por sua própria conta. Denominavam-se bruxas através de sua própria razão. Muitos caminhos eram difíceis e diversas portas permaneciam trancadas. Entretanto, quatro grandes bruxos se uniram para mudar essa história e fundaram a primeira e a maior escola de todos os tempos. Conheça a história deste grande acontecimento.

**CAPÍTULO CINCO**

**O TRIBUNAL DO SANTO OFÍCIO**

A Lua iluminando o quarto, Godric dormiu profundamente, enquanto Edwiges se aprontava encima do armário. Já imaginava o que os pais diriam na manhã seguinte.

E o que Godric imaginava não se comparava com a reação da Sra. Gryffindor. Naquela manhã, quando avistara a ave, ao invés dela dar gritos e expulsar a coruja à vassouradas, a mulher pareceu maravilhada, como se o que mais desejasse fosse ter uma coruja de estimação.

- Godric, onde você arranjou essa coruja? É a coruja mais linda que já vi em minha vida.

- Está é a Edwiges, mãe. A coruja da floresta.

- Você quer dizer... Á-Á-Á-Ár-Artemis? – gaguejou a mãe de Godric.

- Sim. – respondeu Godric, não enxergando nada de mal naquilo.

Mas, ao que parecia, havia algo de ruim naquilo, sim. A Sra. Gryffindor parecer ao mesmo tempo surpresa e horrorizada, mal conseguindo falar direito.

- Algum problema, mãe?

- Não. Godric, vá chamar o seu pai. Imediatamente. – e Godric saiu de seu quarto pensando porque ela ficara daquele jeito. Será que Edwiges, ou Ártemis, representava algum perigo? Será que a coruja teria de voltar para a floresta? Não, não, Godric não queria nada disso. Se a coruja tivesse de partir, ele iria junto.

Quando o Sr. Gryffindor subiu as escadas e foi ao quarto de Godric, pareceu perceber a situação assim que vira a coruja, mesmo que de relance. As palavras mais temidas por Godric naquele momento foram ditas em uma fração de cinco segundos.

- Não podemos ficar com a coruja Godric.

- Mas por que não? – perguntou indignado – Há cinco minutos atrás, não me

parecia nada mal em ficar com a coruja!

- E não ficaria, até descobrir que esta coruja é Ártemis! – respondeu a Sra. Gryffindor rispidamente.

- Qual o problema com Edwiges?

- Você não entende, Godric? Essa coruja _fala._ Isso chamaria muita atenção da comunidade não-mágica! Godric, estamos muito bem sem ela. Se ela ficar, se os trouxas descobrirem, teremos de nos mudar antes que comecem a destruir a casa!

- Mas, mãe, por que vocês não usam magia para impedir isso, então?

- Se fosse assim tão fácil, você acha que eu estaria expulsando a coruja? Godric, o conhecimento que nós temos em magia não é muito aprofundado. Precisamos de mais anos e anos de estudo para conseguirmos descobrir se existe alguma maneira de lançar um feitiço que impeça os trouxas de nos perceberem. Eu acho que não tem como fazer isso. Simplesmente não tem como...

Mas antes que a Sra. Gryffindor dissesse o que era tão impossível, um estrondo saiu da porta de entrada, no térreo.

- PAM!

- O que foi isso? – perguntou o Sr. Gryffindor.

- Srs. Gryffindor! Abram a porta imediatamente! Sabemos que estão aí! –

disse uma voz que Godric reconheceu imediatamente como a do Sr. Hamilton, o vizinho mais próximo de Godric, que morava a uns dois minutos dali.

A Sra. Gryffindor foi espiar pela janela.

- São os vizinhos! Montes deles! Se eu não soubesse, diria que toda a comunidade está esperando!

- O que vocês querem? – gritou o Sr. Gryffindor da janela, assustando a alguns

moradores que estavam à porta, e outros que seguravam tochas.

- Os senhores, seu filho, e todos os criados desta casa estão sendo acusados de praticar magia e bruxaria, ofendendo a igreja e a todos os moradores desta comunidade. Pedimos que os senhores saiam para serem julgados no Tribunal da Santa Inquisição, ou seremos forçados a arrombar a porta. Por favor, não criem mais problemas. Saiam pela porta da frente imediatamente.

Godric podia ouvir gritos e protestos vindos de toda parte do lado de fora da casa. Como conseguiriam sair dali sem serem pegos? O que os aguardaria no Tribunal? Godric já ouvira muitas coisas sobre os hereges que eram condenados, inclusive de que eram torturados enquanto não admitissem que praticavam a feitiçaria.

A Sra. Gryffindor começou a descer as escadas – o pânico veio à tona em Godric. O garoto desceu atrás da mãe.

- Mãe, não!

- Rápido, Godric, arrume as sumas malas. Pegue apenas o que precisar.

- Mas... como conseguiremos fugir?

- Agora não há tempo. Rápido! Suba!

E obedecendo maquinalmente as ordens se sua mãe, Godric subiu ao seu quarto, pegou algumas roupas e a gaiola com Edwiges dentro, na esperança que os seus pais mudassem de idéia.

Ao ver a coruja, a mãe de Godric soltou um leve suspiro e disse:

- Tudo bem, tudo bem. Agora, para a cozinha.

A cozinha estava cheia. Nela estavam todos os empregados e o Sr. Gryffindor sentado a uma cadeira. Ouviam-se mais estrondos vindos da sala, ao que parecia, os vizinhos estavam forçando a porta.

- Cada um pegue uma vassoura. Todos seguiremos os nossos próprios rumos daqui a diante. – a Sra. Gryffindor disse num tom de desespero e atenção.

- Vassouras? – Godric estava realmente confuso. Como vassouras os ajudariam a escapar dessa situação? Mas a resposta veio logo em seguida, quando a jardineira montou-se na vassoura. A vassoura começou a flutuar alguns centímetros do chão, e com um leve impulso, a jardineira saiu voando pela janela da cozinha.

Feito isso, a Sra. Gryffindor agarrou duas vassouras, entregando uma para Godric, que era ligeiramente menor do que a dela. A vassoura deveria ter uns cento e cinqüenta centímetros – decidamente era maior do que Godric, mas não maior do que a mãe dele, nem a vassoura dela.

- Vamos, rápido com isso, antes que os trouxas percebam!

E, um a um, os criados foram saindo pela alta janela. Gritos vinham do lado de fora – ao que parecia, os moradores perceberam a fuga dos criados. Um leve cheiro de queimado estava penetrando em Godric, a casa com certeza deveria estar em chamas.

Godric foi o penúltimo a sair da cozinha, apressado por sua mãe. Ele sentia medo – e se não conseguisse voar? Mas quando o fogo começou a avançar pela sala, o desejo de sair dali lhe deu o impulso de montar na vassoura. Aquela sensação era muito engraçada – parecia que Godric já tinha feito aquilo antes. Porém, decidamente não era muito confortável e depois de um certo ritmo da viagem, o garoto estava começando a se sentir nauseado.

- Para onde vamos? – perguntou Godric, enquanto o vento soprava os seus cabelos para trás e a sua voz estava quase abafada pelo barulho da brisa.

- Não sei, Godric. Não sei. – a mãe de Godric respondeu, um tanto preocupada, enquanto mirava Edwiges voando sob os três.


End file.
